


she makes dirty words sound pretty.

by lordvoldyfarts



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordvoldyfarts/pseuds/lordvoldyfarts
Summary: the one where maggie accidentally sends alex a dirty text meant for someone else.





	

Maggie having Alex’s phone number has proven to be….a distraction.

Apparently, the NCPD has an incredibly relaxed cell phone policy because Alex has found herself getting texts from Maggie at all hours of the day. Some are the basic ‘this meeting is boring, any aliens you need help catching?’ and others have been, well, a little less professional. And by that, Alex means that they’re pictures of her dog. It’s nice, especially when she’s stuck in the office long past normal hours. And maybe Alex has found herself sneaking a few responses in while she should be paying attention to J’onn’s orders on a few occasions. But that can be neither confirmed nor denied at this time.

She’s in a briefing when her phone vibrates in her pocket. She feels her heart leap into her throat because there’s only one person who would be texting her in the middle of the work day. Maggie.

The message preview has Alex’s eyes widening and her cheeks flushing.

That….well. Oh.

“Danvers, pay attention,” J’onn calls from the front, forcing her to look away from the screen. He glowers at her and right now, Alex is grateful that he doesn’t use his telepathy on his agents.

It doesn’t get rid of the blush in her cheeks though. Not by a long shot.

Alex’s knees bounce in anticipation of the end of the meeting. She had to know what the rest of that message said.

Alex knew that there had been some kind of tension between her and Maggie but it wasn’t something she could put a name to. It wasn’t like anything she’d felt before. But Alex figured it was a one sided feeling considering all of Maggie’s dates. In the few weeks that they’ve known each other, Maggie has been on at least four of them. Not that Alex is keeping track. Of course she isn’t. That would be creepy.

(Okay,  _ so what _ if she’s been paying attention to Maggie’s extracurricular activities. They’re friends and she’s curious. Sue her.)

So getting a dirty text from Maggie in the middle of a meeting wasn’t exactly something she’d anticipated. Especially one as explicitly detailed as that one appeared to be.

When they’re finally dismissed, Alex rushes out of the briefing room. She walks quickly, nearly bumping into a few other agents as she does. She presses the wake button on her phone, her heart racing in anticipation of reading the rest of the message. Vasquez bumps into her and Alex nearly jumps out of her skin, pulling her phone close to her chest.

“Jeez, jumpy today Danvers,” she says, and Alex laughs, albeit a little nervously because the fact that she received a sext from an NCPD detective during s briefing isn’t exactly information she wants passed around the DEO.

Alex finds a corner away from heavy foot traffic and pulls her phone away from her chest.

Okay, deep breath.

She opens the message and her eyes widen at an almost comedic rate as she reads through it. By the end, she’s sure her eyes are wider than the wage gap.

Well that was….descriptive.

Alex has to give Maggie points for imagination because that message described things that Alex was sure only existed in porn.

And fuck if it didn't turn her on.

Alex bites down on her lower lip, her own imagination acting out the scene Maggie had detailed.

She's debating the merits of sneaking into a bathroom and taking care of business when her phone vibrates again.

**_Maggie:_ ** _ holy shit I’m SO sorry. That wasn't meant for you. Hope you don't think too much less of me, Danvers. _

Oh.

That….that was meant for someone else. Probably one of the women Maggie had actually taken out on a date.

And really, Alex feels more foolish than anything. She can't believe she'd really thought that Maggie had meant that for her. They weren't anything and they probably never would be.

There's churning in her stomach and an uncomfortable clenching in her gut. The bridge of her nose starts to burn and she slides her phone into her pocket. In all of the years she’s worked at the DEO, she’s cried at work exactly once. She hardly intends to make it twice especially over something ridiculous like this. She positions her hands on her hips and straightens her back. She's Alex fucking Danvers and she would not let this affect her.

-

It was affecting her.

It’s been three day since the great texting debacle of 2016 and Alex hasn’t been able to get it out of her head. When she lays down to sleep at night, the text message is still etched on her eyelids. It’s...hot for a moment before Alex remembers that someone  _ else  _ got to put those words to work.

Then all it does is make her feel sick.

Alex isn’t a jealous person. Well, not anymore. She figures it’s mostly just embarrassment, though her pride is a little hurt too. She thinks that’s the one that’ll take a little more time to fix. But then her mind will turn to Maggie being with someone else, fucking someone else the way that message detailed, and well, in true jealous Alex fashion, it makes her want to punch something. 

So she does.

The workout room in the DEO is abnormally empty but Alex is grateful for it. She velcros her boxing gloves securely around her wrists and hits the bag with one hard strike.

That one’s for her wounded pride.

She hits it again.

That one’s for her foolish brain for believing Maggie might think of her that way.

She hits it a third time.

That one’s for how ridiculous she’s been acting since all of this happened.

She hasn’t responded to any of Maggie’s texts since the last one. Even pictures of Penny can’t break her self imposed silence. It’s immature and stupid and Alex  _ knows  _ that but she isn’t sure she could stand looking Maggie in the eye after imagining her doing all of those things to her. After  _ wanting  _ Maggie to do all of those things to her. 

She loses count of how many blows she lands on the punching bag. She only stops when she hears the doors of the room open.

“Gloves look good on you, Danvers,” says the voice that just walked into the room.

Maggie.

Of course.

“Thanks,” Alex replies, still trying to catch her breath. Their eyes meet and the fantasies start playing in Alex’s mind again. Shit. “How’d you get in here?” Alex asks because NCPD is never allowed past DEO security. Maggie smirks, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms over her leather clad chest. Fuck, she’s hot.

“Supergirl. Found me arguing with security and walked me inside. She pointed me right to you,” Maggie explains and Alex’s eyes narrow. She would have to have a talk with Kara about her privacy a little later. Right now, she has more pressing things to worry about (like the way she was imagining Maggie pressed up against her chest).

“Right. I’ll thank her next time I see her. What are you doing here?” Alex asks, though she’s fairly certain she already knows the answer. Maggie tilts her head, keeping her eyes locked on Alex and she swears her gaze feels like fire.

“You haven’t answered any of my texts. I thought you might have tried to jump in front of another fire wielding alien,” Maggie says and Alex can only muster up a grunt in response. “Come on, Danvers, be real with me. What’s going on?” Maggie asks, taking a few steps closer to Alex, who backs up further. There’s a wrinkle in Maggie’s brow and a sad look in her eyes that makes Alex just want to run to her. Maggie nods, slowly, “I’m a big girl, Danvers. If you wanted me out of your life, all you had to do was say so,” she says before pushing off of the wall and starting to walk toward the exit.

And Alex considers letting her go. If she walks away now, Alex doesn’t have to deal with the strange feeling she gets in her stomach when she’s around her. Or the way she seems to see right through her. Things would go back to the way they were.

Except Alex doesn’t think she wants them to.

“Wait,” she calls, stepping away from the punching bag. Maggie pauses. “I was embarrassed, okay?” Alex admits and that’s as much as she’s willing to admit. Maggie turns slowly and tilts her head to the side.

“Why?” Maggie asks, walking toward Alex. Her cheeks are on fire and she really, really hoped that Maggie wouldn’t ask. Though based on the look in her eye, she knows exactly why, she just wants to hear Alex say it.

“Are you really going to make me say it?” Alex says and Maggie’s lips lift into a smirk.

“Honesty is the best policy, Danvers,” Maggie replies and she’s even closer now. Alex is suddenly very aware that she’s wearing only a skimpy tank top that sweat is still dripping into. She has to admit, it’s not her very best look.

“I thought that message was meant for me,” Alex admits and she’s fairly certain she’s as red as Kara’s cape by now. Maggie is biting her bottom lip and Alex wishes that she wouldn’t because she looks outrageously attractive and now is hardly the time to be turned on. 

“Did you want it to be?” Maggie asks, her voice more serious than her expression. Alex might even go as far as to say there’s a hint of vulnerability in it. Alex shrugs.

“It doesn’t matter. It wasn’t,” Alex replies, straightening her back. Maggie nods. They go silent for a few moments and Alex is silently begging Maggie to say something.

“It’s not serious,” is what she says a few seconds later. Oh. Well that’s not what Alex expected.

“How is that relevant?” Alex asks, despite her racing heart. Maggie shrugs, sitting down on the edge of the platform. Alex follows suit.

“I don’t know. I just thought it might be,” Maggie says, fixing Alex with a stare that will take her hours to decipher. “You ever have that nagging crush on someone you know won’t give you the time of day?” Maggie continues and Alex struggles to swallow, her throat feels so tight. She can’t speak so she only nods. “Well, the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else. Or so I’ve heard,” Maggie elaborates and Alex’s heart is racing so quickly she fears it might jump right out of her chest and compete in the National City marathon.

“Is it working?” Alex whispers and Maggie stares at her and shakes her head.

“No. It isn’t,” she admits, her voice quiet and soft. They’re close, incredibly, and if Alex leans in just slightly, their faces would be touching. Alex thinks maybe that’s what she wants.

She starts to lean in when the door to the workout room pushes open again. Maggie and Alex spring apart.

Kara.

Alex  _ really  _ needs to have some words with her.

To her credit, her eyes are wide and she raises her hands in apology. “Sorry to interrupt but Alex, they need you in the briefing room,” she says and Alex hangs her head. She takes a deep breath and nods. She pushes off the platform and starts walking toward Kara, who is wearing a barely disguised look of excitement on her face. Before Alex leaves, she turns around to see Maggie staring at her, small smile on her lips. Alex smiles back.

“Hey Maggie,” Alex calls and Maggie raises an eyebrow. “It’s 3:18. If you were wondering,” she says and Maggie’s face nearly splits her smile is so broad.

She hopes Maggie understands what she’s trying to say.

“What was that? Does she not have a watch?” Kara asks as they start to walk to the briefing room. Alex shakes her head.

That was something for just them.

And when Alex gets a text later that night that says  _ Danvers, this one’s for you,  _ she knows Maggie understood exactly what she was trying to say.

**Author's Note:**

> this was super fun ngl. follow me at agtalexdanvers for various headcanons or if you wanna send me a prompt!


End file.
